


Joan

by PANicedLuisa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, F/F, Gen, Kinda gay?, actually pretty gay, everything i write is gay lmao, i wrote this instead doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa
Summary: She walked into my office, her long blood red hair flying behind her like leaves on a windy autumn day. I already knew why she was here. News spread like wild fire in this town. So did rumors.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Joan

She walked into my office, her long blood red hair flying behind her like leaves on a windy autumn day. I already knew why she was here. News spread like wild fire in this town. So did rumors. Whispers of her being a femme fatale could be heard everywhere. I can only imagine the pressure she must feel being accused of her own husbands murder. The boys in blue wouldn't listen to her. It made sense she'd come to me, a female detective, for help.

She placed down a handful of precious jewelry onto my desk.  
"Find out who killed him." Her voice was barely louder than the air conditioner. I looked down at the sparkling accessories, spotting a very fancy ring among them. I glanced back up at her, sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But I can't accept this." She stiffened a little. I could see, despite her tightly sealed red lips and expensive sunglasses, her fear. "Please you have to accept this job! You're my last hope!—"  
"Let me finish, lady! I'm not going to take your jewelry as payment, especially not your wedding ring. I'll find who did it."

She stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly I saw tears peek out from beneath the shades. It was shocking to say the least. To see this usually stone cold and confident woman lose her composure. I could feel my heart break.

"This is the only kind of payment I have! Please. I can't pay you any other way just, please…" She trailed off. I handed her a box of tissues. She removed her sunglasses and dried the tears off her face. Once she'd finished she kept her eyes glued to the wood floor. I waited for her to talk again.

"I'm sorry…"

"It’s alright. Right now I really don’t care about money. Right now I just want to help you find this person. We'll worry about that later, Miss."

She snapped her head up, making direct eye contact. They looked like diamonds shining in the winter sun. This kind of look is more than enough payment for me. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Miss. Then—" "Joan!", she blurted out. I blinked. The room was dead quiet, except for the AC unit rattling in the corner. "Joan, my name...", she clarified.

"Well then, Joan, tell me everything you know and then we’ll go from there."

Joan. What a beautiful name.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing my homework and decided to put on Eastside Story from spongebob as background noise but I just got so inspired I stopped everything and wrote this lol


End file.
